


Sin At Work

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You wanted to give an unexpected surprise to Saeran, and loved the control you had over him before he decided to take over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^ Hope you enjoy!

                You sat on your knees under Saeran’s desk, your heart racing. This was the boldest thing you had ever thought of doing. You wiggled your hips as you started to grow impatient. Being both nervous and excited you fought with yourself as you tried to decide to leave or stay put. “Maybe I can’t do this….” You said to yourself quietly as you started to push back the chair.

                “I don’t see why he needs his own little desk.” Your body froze as you heard Vanderwood and the twins walk into the room. Your heart skipped a beat and you quickly pulled the chair back in as you listened to them talk amongst each other. You couldn’t very well get out from under the desk now without dying of embarrassment.

                “Just because we work together doesn’t mean I have to sit next to him.” Saeran said and your body twitched as you heard him get closer to the desk you were hiding under. “Even twins need their space.” With a sigh, he pulled back his chair and sat down. You curled your body up tight as he brought the chair towards his desk, his legs on either side of you. He must be a little upset about something if he didn’t notice you.

                “It’s so hurtful that you don’t want to sit next to me.” Saeyoung said with a dramatic sniffle and you heard his footfalls soften as he walked to his own line of computers.

                “Cry me a river.” Saeran said turning on the computers in front of him. _All three of them where here?!_ You thought as you fiddled with your fingers. You heard the beeping of buttons on his phone before your pocket lit up. You breathed a silent sigh of relief. Thank God you remembered to put your phone on silent. You didn’t need to bring it with you but after everything it was just habit to keep it with you at all times.

                Unlocking your phone, you looked at the message. You face flushed as you remembered last night when read the words. _‘Can you walk, princess?’_ You gripped your phone tightly. He was teasing you, first thing in the morning. He always teased you. You frowned as you shoved your phone back in your pocket and looked towards Saeran while you sat between his legs.

                You heard the faint sound of distant clacking keys and Vanderwood walking around, cleaning the place up. If you did it, you could be found out but with how many times Saeran had teased you the urge to get a little payback started to outweigh your embarrassment. Saeran was so possessive and would only want him to see you in such a way so you were sure that he would at least try to keep it hidden. You smiled as you shuffled back to your knees. It was his turn to be teased now. 

                Touching his knees, you slowly glided your fingers up his thighs. You looked up from between his legs as you felt his body jerk and heard his fingers fumble across the keyboard. His mint-green eyes widened with shock as you looked up at him with an impish smile. His back straightened and his breath hissed between his teeth.

                “Everything alright, Saeran?” Vanderwood asked, Saeyoung looking just as curious.

                His head jerked up and he looked over at them. “Everything is fine. Mind your own business!” He snapped. They looked at him skeptically before shrugging and going back to the tasks they were doing. “What the fuck are you doing, _____?” He quietly grit, through his teeth as your hand brushed against him. Your only reply was another smile as your pressed a finger to your lips. His body shuddered as he put his elbow on the desk, covering his mouth with his hand. _She’s being too bold!_ He thought as he looked between Vanderwood and his brother. They would surely think something was up if he made too much noise. _What a naughty princess._ Clearing his throat, he started to type on the keyboard, his fingers tensing over the keys with every pass of your fingertips against him.

                You enjoyed as his body twitched at the mercy of your fingertips. For once you were in control and you were enjoying it. You were proud of yourself when you were able to smile up at him like you did without looking away first. _So_ this _is how it feels to feel like you control the situation._ You reached to unbutton his pants and his hand roughly covered yours to stop you. You weren’t going to be deterred, he was the one along for the ride this time. Leaning forward you bit his fingers causing him to pull his hand back in pain as a soft groan of pleasure escaped him.

                Giving a satisfied ‘hmm’ you started to unzip his pants. You glanced over at his hand on his knee and smiled as it clenched into a fist. He leaned back in his chair a little to look at you. Locking eyes with his you didn’t look away as you released him from his pants. He kept his eyes glued to yours and groaned deep in his throat as you circled your thumb and finger around his growing cock. You smiled when he tilted his head back slightly as you began to run your circled fingers up and down the length of him.

                “Hey you okay, Saeran?” Saeyoung asked as he opened a bag of his favorite chips. Saeran shot up and leaned forward, pushing his chair closer to the desk. His breath hissed when you wrapped your whole hand around him and started to pump. “Do you need to see a doctor?” Saeyoung was looking more and more worried.

                “I’m fine!” Saeran said between clenched teeth. His breathing was starting to get uneven as you continued to pump your hand up and down his length. His hand under the desk grabbed a fistful of your hair when he felt your hot breath against the tip of his cock. “No!” Jerking his chin to the side, he took a deep breath and glared at his brother. “I do not need a doctor.”

                “Well…if you say so.” Saeyoung said, still looking a little worried.

                “I do say so. Now leave me alone, _fuck_!” Saeran spat out the word roughly as he pulled your hair to pull you away as you stuck your tongue out and licked the tip of his cock. Saeyoung jumped slightly and quickly turned around to go back to his computers. Once Saeyoung was far enough away and he was sure Vanderwood wasn’t around he leaned back in his chair and looked down at you as you ran your tongue along the shaft. “You’re starting to test me, ______.” He said in a low growl. “I hope you’re prepared for the punishment later.” Closing your lips around the tip you sucked lightly before pulling back just enough to smile at him with your tongue between your teeth.

                His raised his eyebrow as his eyes flashed. “Are you being cheeky with me?” He said in slight disbelief, his fingers tightening in your hair. “I guess I need to give you a little punishment now.” He looked around the room again to make sure for no interruptions before looking down at you. “Open.” He said with a slight smile. When you complied, he angled your mouth over him and roughly pushed your head down. Your eyes widened as he buried himself fully into your mouth and held you there for a few seconds before letting you pull back slightly. “Don’t choke. They’ll hear you.” He groaned as you moaned, the vibrations from your mouth making his body shudder.

                Putting your hands on his thighs to get closer you bobbed your head as you tried to keep your moans quiet. It wasn’t long before Saeran wanted to take control of the pace. Keeping his hand in your hair he started pull and push your head at the pace he wanted, periodically making you take all of him into your mouth. His breath was coming in quick bursts and you felt him get a little bigger as your tongue rolled around him when you added some suction. “Get ready, _____.” He gritted out, as you moaned. You felt his hot cum fill your mouth and started to pull away when he held your head steady and smiled down at you. “Punishment, _____.” Your eyes widened when he pinched your nose closed. “Swallow it.” Closing your eyes, you started to swallow his cum, the warm feeling gathering in your center.

                “Good.” He said releasing your hair and letting you pull back. He gently rubbed his thumb along your cheek, before righting himself and standing up. “Saeyoung I’m going to go have a smoke.” Saeran called out while walking to the door.

                “Wait what?! That’s bad for you.” He said as he chased after Saeran.

 _He’s trying to make a distraction._ You thought as you smiled to yourself. Getting out from under the desk you were pushing in the chair when Vanderwood came in. “When did you get here, _____?” Your eyes widened and your face flushed.

                “I did just now. I was just trying to surprise Saeran was all.” Just then Saeran and Saeyoung walked back into the room and Saeyoung froze when he saw you.

                “_______? You’re here? But we were just outside.” Saeyoung said trying to sort through the confusion. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped at the sudden realization

                “I’m leaving early.” Saeran said as he strode forward and grabbed your arm. Pulling you behind him he led you both outside and away from the prying eyes of Vanderwood and his brother. “Don’t think this is punishment enough, _____.” Your body shook with excited me as he stuffed you into the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door closed. You watched him as he walking around the car and slid in behind the steering wheel and started the car. “Just wait until we get back home. I’m going to make sure that you really won’t be able to walk this time.”


End file.
